A central learning point for garment wearers during certain activities is to become able to sense, what the body is doing: which muscles are flexed? Are the joints aligned? Am I stretching the sides of my body? Do I push the shoulder blades into the spine? For a new or medium skilled garment wearer learning a new activity (e.g. sport) this is difficult to learn. The method for learning this is to have a teacher watching the student while performing specific positions. The teacher will then give instructions and corrections. The teacher might put pressure to the part of the body that should be activated in order for the student to feel the part of the body. The teacher also often ties a belt around a specific part of the body to make the student aware of the movements of that body part. Based on these instructions it is then up to the student to be able to activate the same parts of the body while practicing without the teacher. The shortcoming of this method is that the teacher can't be around every time the student practices. The advantage of this method is that the teacher is able to evaluate every part of the body with just one glance, recognizing which parts of the body are stretching, which are flexed, which joints are aligned, and if there is a symmetry in the movement.
Other needs in the areas of medicine and rehabilitation or physiotherapy is for tracking of movements of specific body parts, in particular for range of motion for recuperation therapies, as well as for swelling/enlargement of body parts due to disease or other medical conditions. Again, historical tracking of body movement is needed to facilitate treatment in these areas, however current movement sensing clothing is cumbersome at best. For example, placement of particular sensors (e.g. stretch sensors) adjacent to specified body parts can be difficult due to repeatable positioning difficulties of the sensors, as well as maintaining of the sensors in position during the body movements being tracked/monitored.